<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reynard by ashangel101010</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430279">Reynard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010'>ashangel101010</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Foxes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sheev Palpatine, Fox!Sheev Palpatine, Gen, Kinman needs to shut up, M/M, Sate needs a vacation, Sheev Palpatine accidentally turns himself into a fox, Sith Rituals, The Sapatine is one-sided like in nearly every universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheev Palpatine becomes a literal fox.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinman Doriana &amp; Sate Pestage, Sheev Palpatine &amp; Sate Pestage, Sheev Palpatine/Sate Pestage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Foxes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reynard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reynard</p><p>*</p><p>            Sate Pestage prays to the unmerciful gods that his senator isn’t coming out of the shower when he enters his apartments. Or, worse, entertaining Damask.</p><p>The inner sanctum of Palpatine’s apartment is dimly lit by candles, while a blood red pentagram decorates the center of the living room with the bronzium statue of Sistros watching over the discarded robe and leather boots. He knows those boots; those are the boots that grind his romantic hopes to dust over and over again. He looks around for Palpatine and finds a fox poking its head out from behind the statue. It stretches and then walks up to the pile of clothing, and sits right on the black waffle cotton robe like a throne cushion.  </p><p>“Are you the animal sacrifice?” Sate feels dumb in asking the fox, but it’s quite possible that his senator decided to get a fox for one of his rituals. The fox narrows its golden eyes at him, making him feel even stupider. Just like Palpatine.</p><p>“…..Senator, is that you?” The fox nods and paws at his own robe like a very bored cat.   </p><p>Sate wishes for normality to return, but, just like his fox-turned senator before him, reality mocks him at every turn.</p><p>*</p><p>After an hour of cleaning up the Sith ritual with Palpatine lazily watching him, Sate returns to his flat with the fox by his side. He hopes that Palpatine won’t hate the décor. They are greeted by Kinman sprawled out across the lavender couch and fiddling through his comlink’s frequency list.</p><p><em>I really need to take his key away and just sacrifice another welcome mat to his drunken shenanigans. </em>Sate sighs through his nose and gets Kinman’s attention.</p><p>“Sate! You got a fox? I was betting on a cat. Did you get him because he’s a ginger like Palps?” The fox lets out a warning growl at Kinman’s bastardization of his name.</p><p>“No! I got him because…he’s cute?” Now, Palpatine growls at him. Sate decides it would be safer to be by the couch than his senator at the moment.</p><p>“Aww, here I thought you got wasted and impulsively bought him because Palps was banging the Hapan ambassador from last night.” Sate feels his heart twist, while Palpatine rolls his eyes.</p><p>“So did you name him <em>Sheev</em>?” Kinman teases cruelly.</p><p>“NO!” Sate shouts and reaches for the knife up his sleeve, but then pulls back. “His name is <em>Blade</em>.”     </p><p>Kinman quirks a bushy eyebrow, while Palpatine decides to explore the flat and ignore them. His long nose pokes at an ugly vase that his great-aunt bought him after his first assassination. Instead of pushing it off the shelf, he pushes the vase into the shadows. Sate finds this oddly respectful.</p><p>“Kinman, why are you here?” <em>Oh, he better have not brought one of his floozies back here! I warned him that I would pickle his testis if he ever did that! </em></p><p>“Palps isn’t in his apartments nor at the office. Do you know why?”</p><p>“He’s….under the weather and went to see a medic.” Sate lies naturally.</p><p>“I don’t think he’s ever called out sick before.” Kinman strokes his chin and then grins like a tooka. “I bet that Hapan makes a fine <em>medic</em>.”</p><p>“In any case,” Sate grits out, “he would like for us to make sure that the office is not on fire when he gets back.”</p><p>“I’ll get you a proper bowl and food after work, Blade.” He promises fervently to his senator. Kinman fails to smother his snort.  </p><p>“Of course, you would talk to your pet like it’s a person!”</p><p>“I could have Blade castrate you.” Sate threatens, and Palpatine adds to it by bearing his slightly crooked fangs.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’m going!” Kinman throws up his hands dramatically before finally leaving the flat. Sate lets out a long, weary sigh and heads to the kitchen. He grabs a plasticine bowl and fills it with water; he puts it down on the ground and opens his fridge. He knows that foxes are omnivorous hunters, but he figures that Palpatine is too civilize to hunt the local stratts. He puts together a plate of blueberries, a few strips of raw puffer pig bacon, and a couple of nuna eggs. He remembers a holo where a sly fox ate bird eggs; he also remembers crying by the end of the holo. He sets the plate right by the bowl just as Palpatine decides to come in.</p><p>“I’ll be back tonight, sir, but I hope this will keep you satisfy.” Palpatine sniffs at the plate and then huffs. He turns on his black-furred heels and heads out into the hall; Sate follows him and sees his senator going into the bedroom.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he’s sleepy? Or he’s really annoyed with me and couldn’t bear to be in my presence anymore. It’s probably the latter. </em>
</p><p>He sighs thrice.</p><p>*</p><p>Sate returns home juggling heavy bags of fox chow, some essential pet accessories, and his dinner. He drops the bags at the sight of Palpatine watching <em>The Theatre Vampire</em>. It’s the holo-version of the play of the same name, and Satan reprises his role as Ambrose Bloodstar. His brain struggles to string together thoughts as Palpatine watches his nearly identical twin on the holoscreen.</p><p>“Sir, I found some items you may enjoy.” He says finally, but Palpatine waits until Ambrose finishes his verbal seduction of petulant Set to get off the couch and inspect the mess by the door. He sniffs at the fox chow and then glares at him like he was served trash. He doesn’t bother to look at any of the toys, but he does growl at the collar and leash. He stares at the knit sweater for an uncomfortably long time before stepping over it and stealing the flimsi container with Sate’s dinner. He hops back onto the couch and uses his mouth to tear open the container’s lid. He doesn’t gobble down the turkey and cranberry sandwich like a baby pig. His golden eyes give Sate a look that screams for him to get out.  </p><p>“Oh, I’ll just be in the kitchen.” Sate mutters as he gathers his things and heads to the kitchen. He stuffs the disappointments into the pantry and steps on a slice of bacon in the process.</p><p><em>He ate the blackberries and eggs; I think that’s more than he eats in the day. And he’s eating my sandwich too! </em>Sate feels so childish to be pleased by his senator’s newfound appetite.</p><p>He boils a can of tomato soup and garnishes it with stale crackers. He then treats himself to a glass of white wine for dessert. He goes to bed and hopes that his senator doesn’t stay up too late.  </p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>THUMP! </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sate bolts out of his bed and finds Palpatine in a heap on the floor. The fox looks at him with unsteady eyes and wags his fluffy tail. Sate draws closer and wrinkles his nose at the sharp, boozy odor seeping from his senator.</p><p>
  <em>Did he drink an entire bottle of my cheap wine? How did he get it off the fridge without breaking the bottle? How did he get it open? He has no thumbs! Oh dear, he’s drunk! I don’t think I’ve ever seen him drunk. I know he’s seen me drunk and making an ass out of myself. </em>
</p><p>“Sir, do you want the bed?” It takes a moment for Palpatine to nod. “I’ll help you into bed.”</p><p>He picks up his senator gingerly like the most delicate bird in the galaxy and lays him on the bed. He turns to leave for the guest bedroom, but then he feels his sleeping shirt being tugged on. He looks back and sees the senator with a mouthful of shirt.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, he wants me to stay. </em>
</p><p>He gets back into bed and lifts up the covers for Palpatine to go under them, which he does. Palpatine curls against his side and lets out the cutest yawn that almost makes Sate squeal. Within the hour, he falls back to sleep with his senator.   </p><p>*</p><p>Sate wakes up at 0500 like he always does and comes face to face with Palpatine. As a human. As a very naked human again. But a sleeping one.</p><p>
  <em>He whistles through his nose. His regal nose. And he’s very soft. And he’s very lovely. </em>
</p><p>He decides to sleep in with his senator.</p><p>Years after this, Sate will wonder if Palpatine enjoyed his time as a fox. And he will tell himself that he’s being silly. And, when his back’s turned, Palpatine will let out a small smile.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Comments- Here are the links: </p><p>I imagine Sate Pestage looking like Julian Richings as Death from Supernatural though a bit younger since he’s like in his mid to late thirties in this one-shot: <a href="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/antigod/images/6/65/Death_a_la_Julian_Richings.png/revision/latest?cb=20140321195527">Link</a></p><p>I know this an image of an American Red Fox, but I wanted Palpatine to be poufy with a regal face that screams he’ll steal your sandwich and maybe your thumbs with it: <a href="https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/bb/Vulpes_vulpes_ssp_fulvus_6568085.jpg">Link</a></p><p>The Sheev discord’s love for foxes inspired this particular series that will only be THREE one-shots and that’s it. The discord also knows the real reason why Sate named him Blade. The Theatre Vampire is a title parody of The Vampire Chronicles, but it’s more like a parallel to Anakin, Padmé, and Palpatine. But in a steampunk setting with supernatural creatures and magic being real. Oh, and all of this is through plays, but only the first play got a movie adaptation.</p><p>I really need to write smut fic for Sate; he suffers so much in most of my series and he’s going to continue to suffer. The bright side is that the next fox he encounters isn’t constantly judging him (nor a borderline tsundere) like Palpatine. He may cry in the next one, but I can promise you he WILL cry in the third one. Like me during the last ten minutes of Plague Dogs (1982).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>